100 Years To Live
by Verbophobic
Summary: My oc, Avery, is Kurama's sister. She is playing to piano and the occupants gather around to hear her song. Hiei/oc is indicated but it doesn't matter. It is a nice song, listen to it sometime


**The song that is is used is 100 years by Five for Fighting. I suggest you listen to the song and think about what the words are saying.**

Hiei walked through the enormous place many of his 'friends' were staying in. In truth he was only friends with one person here, Kurama. He could honestly say that the red headed male was his single friend. Even though he was nearing seven feet while Hiei was just reaching five feet three inches the small demon had a fondness for him. Kind of as if they were family, like brothers. And there was another person in this building he tolerated. Everyone knew who it was and only Kurama and himself knew just how deeply he _tolerated_ her. It may have been that Hiei had only one friend in the building, but there was another soul that he felt deeply for.

Avery was her name and she was Shuichi's little twin sister. Although she looked nothing like her brother Hiei had tried put up with her when they first met and failed miserably. At first he was hostile to her, enough so that when she had annoyed him by _thinking_ the wrong thing he had grabbed the shorter girl, yes shorter; she reached the height of only four feet and eleven inches- one of the big differences between her brother and her, by her long orange hair. He had told her to stop thinking that about him. When her thinking continued he removed the katana and proceeded to give her a new hair-dew with one slash. Her hair was now at most ear length. His only friend had been pissed at him and he felt guilty, only because he thought he was going to looses the only person to give him a chance. But when Avery defended him and said that Shuichi was being unfair he started to like the girl. She confounded him and it angered him but he felt a bond forming just like he had with the red head.

After the first encounter he had left for a while and when he returned he remembered the anger all over again. This time it was directed at Avery but the boys ganging up on her. Quickly he disposed of the fools and he took a moment to watch them run in fear. A slight smile graced Hiei's lips when he thought of what had happened next, well not exactly next but close to it. At the time he had held a cocky air and felt invincible. Yeah they had only bee humans but he had still rid himself of another opponent. When he turned around his demon heartbeat skipped. He had put a look of fear in Avery's mismatched eyes. The pupils were nearly non-existent in her green and blue eyes. It was a bit eerie, even for him, to see such strong emotion in eyes like hers. The left eye was as green as the red heads and her right was a deep turquoise. Just as he had been about to tell her that she need not be afraid of him, she threw her self at him. Clutching onto him she thanked him over and over. She even went as far as to call him her _Hero_. It dawned on him then that it wasn't he that had put that fear in her eye's, but the boys.

Ever since then he and her had become closer. Hiei's ears pricked as he heard something new. He couldn't tell but he thought it was music. Following the sound he soon reached a door. Quietly he opened the door and watched as the girl he was fascinated by let her fingers fly over the keys of a piano. He watch enchanted by her everything. Hiei was brought out of it only when Kurama took a position by his side. "Wonderful, right? In our childhood she had fallen in love with the instrument and has perfected it since." Kurama gave a sidelong look at Hiei, acting like he knew something that might interest the fire demon.

Hiei never got the chance to question the red head because Avery had started to sing. **"I'm fifteen for a moment; Caught in between ten and twenty; And I'm just dreaming; Counting the ways to where you are."** She may or may not have noticed the presence that were starting to acquire behind her. The residents were drawn to here like moths to a light. **"I'm twenty two for a moment; And she feels better than ever; And we're on fire; Making our way back from Mars."**

"Wow, that Shela's got a voice for sure mate." Hiei looked to the owner of the voice. Chu, the constant drunk they had met and defeated in the Dark Tournament, had spoken.

"**Fifteen there's still time for you; Time to buy and time to lose; Fifteen there's never a wish better than this; When you only got a hundred years to live."** She hadn't taken notice to Chu and his statement. Normally Hiei would have thought Chu stupid for saying something like that but it was Avery he had been talking about. And he fully agreed. **"I'm thirty-three for a moment; Still the man, but you see I'm a they; A kid on the way; A family on my mind"** Hiei wanted what she was singing as a future for them. Hating to admit it, even to himself, but it was what he wanted. She was going to be made his mate soon.

"What uh' wonder 'er voice is. Ya' know, ah' want uh voice like 'ers." The Irish that had been born into the voice could be none other than Jin. Another 'friend' from the tournament. "She's uh' wonder fer sher." Hiei growled at him. A threat to what belonged to Hiei was what the short demon had heard. "Keep 'er fer yerself Hiei. Ah' dun' wan' _'er_, ah' wan' uh voice _like_ 'er's"

"**I'm forty-five for moment; The see is high; And I'm headed into a crisis; Chasing the years of my life. Fifteen there's still time for you; Time to buy and time to lose yourself; Within a morning star."** Hiei wanted nothing more at this moment than to go and claim the onna. To make her his. Jin had made him feel like someone was trying to move into his territory and take what was his. **"Fifteen I'm alright with you; Fifteen there's never a wish better than this; When you got only a hundred years to live."**

"A hundred years would never be enough onna. Only forever." No one said anything to Hiei's words. And the said demon thought that he had only thought what was really spoken. She never skipped a beat in the song. Never gave an indication that she thought they were there. But Kurama knew she did. She had heard Hiei and from his position he could see a soft smile on his sister's face.

"**Half time goes by; Suddenly you're wise; Another blink of the eye; Sixty-seven is gone; The sun is getting high; We're moving on."** Yukina slowly waled up to the piano and watched Avery. They looked each other in the eyes and Avery smiled at the girl of equal height. **"I'm ninty-nine for a moment; Dying for another moment; And I'm just dreaming; Counting the ways to where you are. Fifteen there's still time for you; Twenty-two I feel her too; Thirty-three you're on your way; Every day's a new day."** Tears came to Yukina's eyes as emotions went through her.

"Oh Avery it so beautiful. Won't you teach me sometime?" Yukina couldn't help but ask out loud. When she realize she had spoken she cover her mouth. But none the less Avery gave her a single nod

"**Oooooooh oooooooh ooooooooh oooooooh ooh, Oooooooh oooooooh ooooooooh oooooooh ooh, Oooooooh oooooooh ooooooooh oooooooh ooh ooh oh ooh."** Every one entered the room and crowded in front of the piano. Hiei was the only one that stayed back. They could all feel that the song was coming to a close. Taking a breath and putting the emotionless mask back on Hiei sat next to Avery. **"Fifteen there's still time for you; Time to buy and time to lose; Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this; When you only got a hundred year to live."**


End file.
